The Originals: The Awakening
The Originals: The Awakening is a four part webseries tying in with second season of The Originals. The series explored the history of the character Kol Mikaelson and showcases the dynamic between the Mikaelson Family in 1914. Throughout the flashbacks, Kol is on a quest to form an alliance with the witches of the French Quarter to rival his brother, Niklaus Mikaelson. The Awakening answers some burning questions about Kol's past, including how and why he found himself up against his siblings, why he was daggered and his unique back-story with the New Orleans witches. All four webisodes were written by Carina Adly MacKenzie and directed by Matt Hastings. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (4/4) *Keri Lynn Pratt as Mary-Alice Claire (4/4) *Aleeah Rogers as Astrid Malchance (3/4) Guest Cast *Unknown as Dowager Fauline (1/4) (corpse in Part 3) Trivia *Each webisode is 2 minutes long. *It was revealed that Kol was awakened 80 years after being daggered in Alive and Kicking by Klaus who also revives him 1901. *Mary-Alice Claire appears to be a witch ancestor to Davina Claire, showing that Kol has helped the Claire Family of Witches over a century. * Kol told Mary-Alice that he needed two witches to teach them what he needed to teach them, this when he asked where Astrid was. * The whole webseries is added to The Originals S2 DVD as a special feature. * The webseries episodes are the only ones without ratings. Continuity * The dark objects we see that are being created came into use during Season 1 of The Originals, namely the Devil's Star, which was used by Marcel to kill Monique Deveraux, the Rosary of Madness used on Father Kieran and his nephew Sean, the bracelet to force obedience such as Davina controlling Mikael, and the magic suppressing chains used on witches like Finn and Kol in Season 2. * The events that left Kol daggered during the 19 century can be seen in'' Alive and Kicking. * ''The Map of Moments 1914 events tie in simultaneously to Part 4 where Kol's witches are forever trapped in the House. * Mary Alice was mentioned in the present day by Kol and she made an brief appearance in'' The Map of Moments. *Genevieve is mentioned in Part 3 by Mary Alice who tells Kol that she was gossiping about the dowager's diamond. * Klaus is mentioned in Part 4 by Astrid who sees him grabbing Kol and the diamond. Notes * In 1914 there was a faction of New Orleans witches that were allied with Klaus. Kol tells Mary-Alice if he doesn't help her faction of witches they'll be wiped out by Klaus and New Orleans will be a vampire city. Behind the Scenes *In the behind-the-scenes video, Nathaniel Buzolic, Julie Plec, and others discuss how the web series was based on previous "C" storyline scenes which were cut out of previous flashbacks. As Julie explains, "The little story pieces are actually feeding into the story that’s happening in the present day. By the time we get to our mid-season cliff hanger, both stories from the webisodes and the series itself intertwine and we see them all pay off at once".http://the-originalscw.com/the-originals-the-awakening-web-series-videos/ Transcript |-|Part One= : Mary-Alice ''(narrating): "It was a happy time for New Orleans, the skies were clear, liquor flowed, then something changed. After the original vampire Klaus Mikaelson woke his brother from a eighty years slumber, curse after curse befall the city. War threats, the bubonic plague, signs of a war raged between two factions of witches: those who aligned with Klaus, and those of us who placed our bets with someone else." : Mary-Alice: "Just once, Kol Mikaelson, you might greet me like a gentleman?" : Kol: "If you are in the market for a gentleman, Mary-Alice Claire, I'm afraid you have the wrong Mikaelson brother. Where is Astrid? I need two witches before the lessons can begin." : Mary-Alice: "She thinks you can't be trusted. We've all heard the stories of how you use the witches and then discard them." : Kol: "Lies. Propagated by my wicked family, love. I hold witches in high regard. You know, if Klaus says his way, you'll all be dead. This will be a vampire country, don't you want to keep you all in safe, for all the future generations of Claires to come?" : Mary-Alice: "Why are you so keen to help us? What do you get out of this?" : Kol: "As soon as we get rid of Klaus's witches, we are going to get rid of Klaus. Follow me, Mary Alice. We are going to change everything." |-|Part Two= : Mary-Alice (narrating): "Kol taught us a new kind of magic that he learned on the shores of the Red Sea. Kemiya, he called it." : Kol: "It's the intersection between science and spirit, darlings. With the right chemistry you could realize your wildest dreams." : Mary-Alice (narrating): "Using a perfect paragon diamond to focus our power we created a bracelet to force obedience a rosary to drive men to madness shackles to halt the witches power." : Kol: "A blade that can make a thousand cuts with just one throw. Those traitors who dare work with my tyrannical wanker of a brother, wouldn't have a chance to say a word of their pathetic spells. : Astrid: "Every weapon we make is more disturbing than the last. We have enough, it's time to make our move." : Kol: "Do you ever get tired of being the spoilsport, Astrid? We don't have to use them all. The most important thing is to show Klaus's witches, you're more powerful than they ever imagined. To scare them into standing down. And it will scare Klaus the same way he scared me for centuries. All my immortal life my brother has controlled me stolen decades all by the constant threat of a dagger to the heart. These dark objects are merely practice for you to hone yours skills. For this, a dagger. That will work on him and him alone." : Mary-Alice (narrating): "So it began our quest to create a weapon laced with so much power it would plunge the infallible Klaus Mikaelson into a magical slumber. I trusted Kol, despite his reputation as a mad cap trickster. I would pay dearly for that." |-|Part Three= : Mary-Alice (narrating): "To stop Klaus' heart we had to turn the silver dagger to gold. We toiled for what felt like ages. Going half mad in the process." : Kol: "You've been working on this for weeks and my family goes even more insufferable during the holidays. We need to finish." : Mary-Alice: "We've tried everything, Kol. We need a bigger diamond." : Kol: "There is no bigger diamond." : Mary-Alice: "There may be. That gossip Genevieve had a rumor that the dowager Folly keeps a massive gem hidden inside her mansion. That's why she never leaves. She's worried someone will steal it." : Kol: "She never leaves, you say." : Astrid: "Only once a week, for a Sunday Mass." : Mary-Alice (narrating): "As long as the dowager was alive, Kol couldn't enter. Deep down we knew he'd kill her. We didn't know he'd slaugher half the parish." : Astrid: "You're a monster!" : Kol: "I didn't know how the dowager looked like, best is to kill them all." : Astrid: "You knew she didn't look like the altar boy." : Kol: "I was parched. Well, I'm off to a family dinner now. I'll see you tonight." : Astrid: "We're not helping you." : Mary-Alice: "We've come this far, Astrid." |-|Part Four= : Kol: "You know what to look for. Creepy. You sly old bat. Clean up. Meet me in the cemetery. This little beauty and I have a date with a dagger." : Astrid: "You can't leave! He's such a fiend!" : Mary-Alice: "He is. But so am I. I spelled the door to his clubhouse shut. If he wants his precious dagger back, he'll need a Claire witch to open the door." : Astrid: "All this time I thought you were blinded by your lust for him." : Mary-Alice: "I know what you thought. Come. Let's explain to him, that if he wants his dagger back he'll have to start acting with a little decorum!" : Astrid: "Mary Alice, Klaus is outside! He has got Kol and the diamond!" : Mary-Alice: "No! Come on!" : Mary-Alice (narrating): "Klaus said one of his witches to put a boundary spell on the Fouline cottage, that night. We never did leave that place. We never will. Over the years, the Fauline cottage has become a home for all witches who others believe to be insane. And yet I was never truly crazy. Just crazy enough to believe I could betray one Mikaelson sibling without another sneaking up to put a knife in my back." Screencaps |-|Part One= TOA01-01-Kol.png TOA01-02-Mary-Alice.png TOA01-03-Mary-Alice.png TOA01-04-Kol~Mary-Alice.png TOA01-05~Kol-Mary-Alice.png TOA01-06-Kol-Mary-Alice.png TOA01-07~Kol~Mary-Alice.png TOA01-08-Kol.png TOA01-09-Mary-Alice.png TOA01-10-Kol-Mary-Alice.png TOA01-11-Kol~Mary-Alice.png TOA01-12~Kol-Mary-Alice.png |-|Part Two= TOA02-01-Astrid-Mary-Alice.png TOA02-02-Paragon Diamond.png TOA02-03~Astrid-The Devil's Star-Mary-Alice.png TOA02-04-Kol-Astrid-The Devil's Star-Mary-Alice.png TOA02-05-Kol~Mary-Alice.png TOA02-06-Dark Objects.png TOA02-07-Dark Objects.png TOA02-08-Astrid-The Devil's Star-Mary-Alice.png TOA02-09-The Devil's Star-Kol.png TOA02-10-Astrid.png TOA02-11-Astrid-Mary-Alice.png TOA02-12-Astrid-Kol-Mary-Alice.png TOA02-13-Astrid-Kol.png TOA02-14-Astrid-Kol-Mary-Alice.png TOA02-15~Kol-Mary-Alice.png TOA02-16~Kol-Astrid.png TOA02-17-Kol-Dagger.png TOA02-18-Mary-Alice.png |-|Part Three= TOA03-01~Astrid~Mary-Alice-Dagger.png TOA03-02-Mary-Alice.png TOA03-03-Astrid-Mary-Alice-Dagger.png TOA03-04-Astrid-Mary-Alice.png TOA03-05-Kol~Mary-Alice.png TOA03-06~Kol-Astrid-Mary-Alice-Paragon Diamond.png TOA03-07-Kol-Astrid-Mary-Alice.png TOA03-08-Kol.png TOA03-09-The Devil's Star~Kol.png TOA03-10~Kol.png TOA03-11~Kol-Astrid-Mary-Alice.png TOA03-12-Kol~Astrid~Mary-Alice.png TOA03-13-Mary-Alice-Astrid~Kol.png TOA03-14~Mary-Alice-Kol.png TOA03-15-Mary-Alice-Kol.png TOA03-16-Mary-Alice-Astrid.png |-|Part Four= TOA04-01-Dowager Fauline Cottage.png TOA04-02-Astrid.png TOA04-03-Kol.png TOA04-04-Kol.png TOA04-05-Paragon Diamond-Kol.png TOA04-06-Astrid-Mary-Alice.png TOA04-07-Mary-Alice.png TOA04-08-Astrid.png TOA04-09-Astrid~Mary-Alice.png TOA04-10-Mary-Alice~Astrid.png TOA04-11-Mary-Alice.png TOA04-12-Dowager Fauline Cottage-Witch Asylum.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes stuff Category:The Originals television series